


The Captive

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Sonic Series [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: An unlikely hero comes to the rescue of Stone and Ivo's new assistant.
Series: The Sonic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800871
Kudos: 3





	The Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

GREEN HILLS, MONTANA, USA  
No one knew what lurked in the woods of Green Hills. The residents had no idea that, far from people, in the woods, the spies had their sights all around. Agent Stone was wearing the advanced binoculars Dr. Robotnik insisted on making for himself and for his favorite agent. This was his first project that occurred when he came back to Earth (aside from fixing the portal jumper), so, of course, Stone and their new assistant were more than happy to let him do so. After all, they would all be pretty sweet inventions. And that it was. 

Stone fled from his normal black attire to a big, white coat that would blend into the snow. He crouched down in the snow piles in the hopes that he wouldn’t be caught. His eyes darted from building to building with the hopes to find what he came for. He had his eyes set on finding Sonic. Where could that blue hedgehog be?

“Agent Stone,” Dr Robotnik came in from his right earpiece,” Do you see anything?”

“Nothing yet sir,” he replied, looking up at his boss’s hiding space,” Doctor...wouldn’t wearing white have made more sense?”

Dr Robotnik had been wearing variations of his red flight suit. He’d taken a liking to it, especially because Claudia and Agent Stone had found it to be so wonderful. He refused to wear anything that wasn’t red or black. A drama queen in the eyes of Stone.

“Attire has nothing to do with the mission!” Robotnik insisted,” Now look out! That little hedgehog could be anywhere.”

“Stone, keep your binoculars up,” Claudia spoke through his left ear piece,” I need to have eyes on this too.”

From the comfort of her MIT lab, Miss Bowen was watching through their binoculars on her monitors. She wanted to make sure she had eyes on the situation too while staying at their new headquarters. She looked at both screens, having eyes through both Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone. Claudia was more than determined to seek the little blue creature that was getting on all of their nerves. She typed into her computer, doing a quick scan over the little town from all angles. Her goal was to impress her idol all while being efficient. 

“Now I think that he’s not at the house because a highlight would-”

A crash came from the back of the room. Claudia turned around, eyes glancing all over the place. She didn’t know what fell or if someone had broken the “Do Not Disturb” pact on the front of the door. However, she had her attention swept away by the doctor. 

“Bowen!” he whispered harshly,” Do your scanners pick up anything?”

“Not yet,” she said awkwardly, then paused,”Wait. I think I’ve got a lead. One second.”

After furious typing, Claudia had a leading location on where Sonic was. What she didn’t see was two men walking slowly behind her. She saw a furry blue target on her radar. And a smile came to her face.

“I found him!” she exclaimed,” Doctor, Stone, I found him! He’s on-”

Claudia was pulled away from her position as swiftly as possible. The earpieces dropped and made a crashing noise that caused the two in Montana to push back. Agent Stone had a worried feeling as well as the doctor. But Ivo opted not to show that.

“Bowen!” He whispered harshly,” Where is Sonic? Bowen!”

Claudia kept trying to fight the two men in the hopes that she could get out of their grip. Alas, the spies held her down while she tried to call out for someone. Agent Stone could hear muffled screaming in the background and two men speaking. 

“Grab the earpiece,’ one guy said,” Grab the earpiece!”

Ivo must’ve heard it. He tried to adjust his own earpiece, believing that it was picking up other signals. Agent Stone whispered for the young scientist and found nothing came through. He tried again and heard silence once more. At this, he knew that there was a code red coming about. Just as Claudia was being taken out of the lab, Stone looked upon the hill at the doctor.

“Doctor,” Stone’s voice begged,” we have to go back to the lab.”

“But we still have to find Sonic!” 

“Doctor, I think Claudia’s been kidnapped.”

Ivo dropped his binoculars on his chest. So the earpiece wasn’t picking up anything outside of the three of them. He wanted to continue his search for the little hedgehog. He wanted to prove to the government that it was a big mistake to get rid of his records and that he could be the world’s greatest scientist. Of course, however, Ivo could see his assistant was in distress and, even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was slowly growing fond of the young lady. 

Stone ran up to Ivo, who was typing the coordinates of the lab into his glove. The upgrades he’d uploaded made it easier for the group to go through portals. It also came in handy for times like this. The two walked through the portal to find an empty lab. Claudia wasn’t in her chair and she didn’t look like she was around at all. The two looked around and searched for her, calling her name and searching for her earpieces.

“Welp,” Ivo put up a front, pretending as though he wasn’t scared,” looks like we’re gonna have to find a new assistant.”  
“We should try and find her,” Stone brought up. 

“Nope. We’re not gonna do that.”

“Claudia had your mindset and your skill.”

“So? I’ve got plenty of that right here.”

Ivo pointed to his head and turned away. He started to internally panic. Who had taken Claudia? Why did they do so? He was worried that some government hot shot was on his way to sabotage this whole operation. Before he knew it, all three of them would be wiped out from the government database. Ivo would not let the two people he cared--worked with—get hurt or thrown away from society. 

Yet, he refused to mention any of this to Stone, as he did not want to be seen as ‘weak’ or ‘soft-hearted’. Stone knew this, so he had to pry this out of Robotnik. But he could try to do so with just one sentence. 

“If you don’t help her, that means your biggest fan will never be remembered.”

“Stone, are you not-?”

Ivo felt his face fall flat. One of his biggest admirers? One who stroked his ego constantly and became the second lost puppy to follow him? Gone for good? The doctor put on his goggles and made a mad dash around the room, in the hopes of trying to find something that Stone did not quite understand. When Ivo emerged from the boxes, he lifted his goggles and peered into the soul of his favorite agent. 

“We need to find some Bowen DNA, Stone.”

UNKNOWN LOCATION, USA

The blindfold was finally lifted from Claudia’s eyes. She struggled awkwardly, trying to process what happened just an hour ago. Where had she been? She’d like to ask why she was in a strange place, but Miss Bowen was nervous to do so. There was very little lighting in a room full of metal. That was all she could see throughout the entire room, besides two guards by the door and another figure that she couldn’t make out. 

Her body ached all over, convinced that some bruising had been done on her body during the transportation from her warm, comforting lab, to this dark and disturbing place. Claudia went to rub her temples due to a massive headache, but she couldn’t move her hands. She tried twice to move her hands but felt a cold metal around her wrists.  
“Sorry about the handcuffs,” a dark voice said.

“It’s a little...primitive,” Claudia’s speech was slightly fuzzy as she was just waking up. 

“I do apologize,” the woman stepped out of the light,” However, you’ll understand that my mortal enemies or anyone they work with truly doesn’t deserve special treatment. ”

Claudia paused and took a second to realize who was in front of her. It felt like a dream, being that tomorrow marked a year since she had handed in her application to be an assistant for such a person. Though the application was a joke, this situation started to become less of a comedic routine. What she got months later was the greatest position she could have asked for. In an instant, Miss Bowen’s hands went numb and her blood grew cold. Her skin became pale as she looked at the scientist in front of her. 

Doctor Mary Lee Mendosa was highly regarded in the scientific world. Even though there was a lot of angry talk about her, her work for atomic particles was always brought up in a scientific conversation. Claudia was a fan and she was at a loss for words. Did she know about her application? The scientist walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. At this, Claudia flinched and the doctor gave a look that almost made the girl feel bad. There was sympathy in the eyes of the scientist and a face that Miss Bowen could find comforting.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Mendosa coaxed in the smoothest voice.

“You’re Doctor Mendosa-”

“Oh, now you don’t have to be so formal! You can call me Mary. After all, I know your first name.”

“You do?” Claudia’s voice was quiet. 

“Well sure! You’re a student at MIT, you’re always in your lab,and you work for Doctor Ivo Robotnik.”

At that last part, the tone in the room changed. In her voice, venom nearly dripped with every word. She now had the tightest grip imaginable. Claudia could tell there was definitely a bruise on her shoulder, feeling the thumb dig in as deeply as it possibly could. Miss Bowen was tempted to ask her former scientist role model to remove her thumb out of her bruise. Then again, she thought, that would be rude. 

“No I don’t!” Claudia tried to lie.

“Oh please. I know Ivo’s your idol. Do you think I wouldn’t have you here if I knew otherwise? Besides, you had these.”

Mary raised the earpieces. Claudia’s face dropped as she tried to stand up. But alas, it was a failure. The scientist simply tossed the buds aside. One of the guards took the buds and stood back in his place. Mary pulled Claudia close to her face, holding fist fulls of her shirt. Miss Bowen looked like she was going to throw up all over the doctor.

“I can sense your lies, little girl,” she growled,” I know when someone like YOU is deceiving me. You brought him back. You knew what you were doing when you dragged Doctor Robotnik back into the real world. His existence was supposed to be erased! Do you know that you are betraying our government by bringing the doctor back?”

“I...I only wanted my idol back.”

“Oh I’m sure that’s the case.”

Doctor Mendosa let go of the girl and turned on her heels. Miss Bowen was thinking of the best way to get out of her trap, figuring out what needed to be done to slide the ropes off of her wrists and calling for help. It was the only way to leave. Mendosa, knowing her victim was focusing on more pressing matters, stopped before her guards. What could she say? Then, her mind clicked and she smiled.

“You know,” she said,” I didn’t bring you here just to gloat and shame you for not having someone as wonderful as me as your idol.”

“Oh? Then why am I here?” Claudia asked.

“As a scientist, I have a lot of experiments and work to do. Medicine, machinery--you name it, I’ve tried it. The thing about testing is that I’d need to use it on the living. And I hate testing on animals because that’s inhumane.”

“At least you have your priorities in order.”

“Thank you. But since I need to test-”

“I don’t care if you test on me,” the girl protested,” go ahead.”

“Oh, I was thinking about Ivo and Stone.”

Claudia felt tremendously ill at the thought of Ivo being tested on. Her idol would surely be able to stand the weight of being poked and prodded with machinery and filled with medicine. Stone? The doctor had another thing coming. 

“No…no, you can’t do that!” her face was pale and her throat became sore with fear.

“I can. I have every reason to do so. You and your group of “mad scientists” have taken advantage of me for too long! You will watch as they all fall victim to my ideas and my genius. I bet you wish you’d never brought Doctor Robotnik back.”

With tears in her eyes, Claudia watched as Mendosa left the room, vowing to return for testing on her. One guard followed with her while the other stayed behind. They shut the door just as Miss Bowen nervously cried, trying to weasel her way out of the restraints. But, so far, it wasn’t working. 

“Make sure you take down everything I’m saying, Weston,” she declared as they walked,” Because it’s all highly important.”

“Yes doctor,” Weston paused,” When are we gonna kidnap Robotnik and his crew?”

Mendosa rolled her eyes and turned to the guard. Weston could tell that he had royally screwed up.

“We’re not actually doing that, you idiot!” she hissed,” It was just a threat. We have much more to worry about.”

Claudia’s racket and struggles ended with her trying to calm herself down. She couldn’t free herself, she let everyone down and her new family (as she secretly referred to them as) would be gone forever. She had to stop the doctor before she could dare lay a finger on the family! But how would she get out of here?

“Face it, kid,” the guard told her,” You’ll never get out of here.”

“I know,” she sighed, feeling defeat in her fake tone.

“And you just wanted to bring your idol back. Well, look where it got you now!”

Claudia looked away from the guard to hide how she really felt. Her eyes wandered to the door, where she saw someone trying to push their way in. Small noises came about, but nothing that caught the guard’s attention. Claudia shut her mouth as she made eye contact with the now close up guard.

“You and your friends will feel fate at your fingertips. You will know what we do here. We will--”

The door broke down in a second, the guard and Claudia whipping their heads at the scene. A small, dark figure stood in the doorway,red eyes full of fury. The guard had his gun raised and the figure sped towards the guard. Claudia closed her eyes as the figure battled the guard. He knocked the man out and tossed him to the side. Claudia’s eyes opened as the restraints were freed. She rubbed her wrists and stood up, just as the creature zoomed in front of her.  
She was reminded of the creature that Doctor Robotnik was so desperately trying to get. The darker colors and the red eyes were much different, however, from the blue rodent. He looked as though he wasn’t truly working to help Claudia. It looked like he was forced to be at her aide. 

“Claudia Bowen,” he said in a deep, smooth voice,” Assistant of Ivo Robotnik?”

“Yeah,” she nodded,” that’s me.”

The alarms were going off in the hallway. He grabbed her by the hand and sped out of the room. Claudia felt that the events unfolding were unreal and that this was simply a dream. But the quick, dark hedgehog was before her and this was her reality. And she had questions.

“How-”

“Not now!” he declared.

“But-”

The hedgehog sped towards two guards and quickly knocked them out. Claudia kept her mouth closed as they bounced past guards and security. The front door of the facility, made of metal, stopped the two. They turned back to find guards running towards them. The hedgehog, with a force unlike any other, slammed a huge hole in the door. 

He grabbed Claudia’s wrist and sped out of the building. Doctor Mendosa had walked amongst the crowd just as the two had escaped. She was seeing red and the guards knew that. They started to create a barricade as the doctor began to scream obscenities and threw her clipboard down, upset that her plan had failed.

“Why did you rescue me?” Claudia asked against the wind,” And how do you know who I am?”

“I didn’t do it for you,” he shouted back,” I did it because of Robotnik.”

“How do you know Robotnik?”

The hedgehog said nothing as they continued to move onward. To this, Claudia was okay.

Back at the lab, Ivo and Stone were doing their best to find something to bring their assistant back with. There was not a single strand of her DNA all over the room. How was that possible? Stone became increasingly annoyed at how unlucky everything was turning out.

“We’re never gonna get the assistant back at this point!” he exclaimed, tossing something aside in his mad dash.

“Now Doctor, that’s not-”

“We’re doomed!” 

Ivo placed his head on the desk. Claudia and the new hedgehog were now in the room. Stone noticed and gasped, grabbing his boss by the sleeves and gasping. Ivo glanced up, then ran over to the two when he saw who had returned. 

“Bowen!” Ivo said in a thankful manner, then coughed and straightened up,” Welcome back.”

“How did you get out?” Stone asked.

“That would be my doing.”

Ivo eyed the hedgehog. 

“And you are…?”

“My name is Shadow...and I knew your grandfather.”

To this, the group held their breaths, unaware of the unfolding events to come about.


End file.
